Gree Doomblade
Gender: Male Species: Weasel Place of Origin: Far Southern Coasts Appearance: Young male Weasel, tall and sinewy, with brown fur (beige below) and black eyes. Has a dangerous, toothy smile. Tailtip is black; nose is black. Wears a brown barkcloth kilt with a sharkskin belt and an open vest of grey rat's fur, as well as sharkskin armbands. Weilds any knife he can get his paws on; his favorites are curved ones. Has red skull-and-bone tattooes on the backs of his forepaws converging to wave-like swirls going up his wrists to his shoulders. Also has red tattoes like anklets made of thorns around his footpaws. Personality: A bully, thief, cheat, liar, and sadistic killer; this is thinly concealed by a smooth, intellegent, sly manner. He has a bit of an insecure streak. Unusual for a vermin, he is gifted with a good deal of patience, capable of quietly waiting many seasons to get what he wants. Backstory SPOILERS! If you haven't read LITTLE FLOWER you won't want to read this!!! Like most young Destroyers, Gree was abandoned after being weaned and had no idea who his parents were. From the start, he was obviously a leader; his peers followed him unquestioningly. A bully and sadist, he especially enjoyed torturing the gentle-natured Vaccar, who was about his age. A misunderstanding over a gold button caused a fight to erupt between the two; it ended with Gree being wounded and humiliated. He swore revenge; however, the Master Destroyer Redfang decreed that Vaccar was not to be slain. Gree contented himself with biding his time, and waiting for a chance to strike. As the seasons went on, Vaccar began to develop a quiet smugness, which bothered Gree considerably. The thought that Vaccar was pulling something over on him became an obsession with Gree; risking his life to get the insane killer weasel Skrugg on his side, he used her to keep tabs on his enemy. When Vaccar deserted the Ranks, and Skrugg was killed in an attempt to run him down, Gree volunteered his services to Redfang; he pursued Vaccar for a great distance, even out to sea a bit. The chase ended when some sand sharks arrived on the scene; when Gree found Vaccar's bloodied and ripped tunic on the beach, he brought it back as a trophy, content that his foe was dead. On the way back, he encountered Yellowback, whom Redfang had sent to hill him; he, in turn, killed Yellowback, and brought his body to Redfang as an open challenge. Redfang accepted, and Gree dueled Redfang and killed him, becoming the Master of the Destruction. His first order of business was to take Fishclaw as his betrothed mate; she later bore him a daughter, whom he adored and trained to be the best assassin in camp from almost day one. When his daughter was old enough to travel, Gree had the Destruction pack up and move camp, prefereably to a more temperate region somewhere northward. It took several seasons; through the long and arduous journey, he showed his skills as a leader again and again, halting several outside attacks and assassination attempts. A small mutiny later broke out when one of his Captains rebelled and killed his wife and daughter; Gree, however, put a swift and brutal end to the uprising, which was the last rebellion he ever dealt with. His skill with a knife earned him the surname "Doomblade", which he came to prefer as a title instead of "Master". Eventually, the horde settled down in the foot of the Northern Mountains, just outside of Mossflower. Not too long thereafter, a group of goodbeasts tried to drive off this new threat to the peace of their homes; while repulsing the attack, Gree took some prisoners for food. As luck would have it, one of the prisoners was the fiancee of Vaccar, who had survived the shark attack and was still very much alive. The big, gentle weasel braved entering the horde's camp alone to offer his life for Zina's; recognizing him, Gree was filled with an unreasonable panic and demanded he be executed then and there, no bargains. However, Vaccar's comerades had followed him, and seized the opportunity of a distraction to attack a second time; the horde was slain to a beast, Gree included. Category:Villans Category:ScottyBlue's Characters Category:Males Category:Weasels Category:Little Flower Characters Category:Main Villain